


Не всё то солнышко

by Xetta



Series: ТрёхГранник [2]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: PWP в диалогах, бессмысленный и беспощадный. Автору было очень надо.
Relationships: Alternate Olivia Dunham/Alternate Lincoln Lee/Lincoln Lee, Lincoln Lee/Alternate Lincoln Lee
Series: ТрёхГранник [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917271
Kudos: 2





	Не всё то солнышко

— Линкольн.  
— М-м?..  
— Твой стояк упирается мне в ногу.  
— Ч-чёрт! Я не…  
— Не ори, Лив разбудишь.  
— Извини, я не хотел.  
— Да? А похоже, что хотел.  
— Капитан Ли, идите к чёрту, сэр. Эм… Это что?  
— Рука помощи.  
— Спасибо, я как-нибудь сам.  
— Да лежи ты. Ну правда, тебе никогда не было любопытно сравнить?..  
— Я не… Ох, чёрт…  
— Так нормально?  
— О да. Я не… А, чёрт с тобой, да…  
— А так?  
— С-с-сукин… да!.. Твою ж… я… ах!..  
— ...Клёво!  
— Да иди ты…  
— Нет, правда, я не замечал, а ты в этот момент отпадно выглядишь.  
— Линкольн, ты хренов самовлюблённый нарцисс…  
— Ха! Но тебе понравилось?  
— ...Да, мне понравилось. Доволен?  
— Ага. Если честно, у меня тоже встал.  
— Минуту.  
— Что?  
— Сейчас я минуту отдышусь.  
— Да ладно, я не в том смысле. Я сам могу…  
— Я тоже мог сам. Не дёргайся только.  
— Обещаю. О-о, да-а… Подожди, вот так.  
— Есть, сэр.  
— А-ах… вольно, агент… ах-х-х… И так…  
— Угу.  
— Я… м-м… да-а… сей-ча-ас… да-а!.. ...Ого!  
— Просто молчи.  
— Ага. Я молчу. Я нем, как могила. Я… Чувак, это было круто!  
— Спасибо, конечно, но…  
— Всё, теперь молчу. Но ого-о!  
— Линкольн, заткнись! Пожалуйста.  
— Парни…  
— Лив?  
— Рыжая? Мы тебя разбудили?  
— Лив, прости…  
— Парни, вы козлы! Утро воскресенья! Я спала и ничего не хотела, а теперь я не сплю и чего-то хочу…  
— Ну, мы ещё могли бы…  
— В душ! Валите оба в душ и возвращайтесь, я буду ждать. А впрочем, нет, я с вами.


End file.
